


Are you tired yet?

by Mondlein_Madchen1



Category: Cordelia (2020)
Genre: Cordelia movie poster, Deep Throating, Explicit Sexual Content?, F/M, Finger Sucking, Hot Sex, I Don't Even Know, Kinktober, Mild Sexual Content, NSFW, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spicy Writings, Vaginal Fingering, femdom?, sexual release, sexy fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mondlein_Madchen1/pseuds/Mondlein_Madchen1
Summary: She was bored. Life hadn´t been exciting lately, but this time there was something unique within the air. Something that almost ripped her chest open, a desire that she was sure had always been there, buried deep inside her that she had never really acknowledge. Until now.
Relationships: Cordelia/Frank (Cordelia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Are you tired yet?

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the poster and well here we are. Obviously I haven't seen the movie, the only thing I know is that it´s supposed to be a thriller film or something like that, so this is only what I imagined it to be, and by that I mean the scene in the poster.  
> Anyways I wanted to read something about it but nothing was quite to my liking so... here it is, my own take, I really hope you enjoy it.

She was bored. Life hadn´t been exciting lately… not like it was different from past times but this time there was something unique within the air. Something that almost ripped her chest open, a desire that she was sure had always been there, buried deep inside her that she had never really acknowledge. Until now.

She wasn’t thinking quite straight, but it really didn’t matter and the thought that crowed her mind was one of him. There were occasions when she was alone and her hands would travel all around her body, but in her fantasies those weren’t really her hands doing all the job, making her scream in the dark of the night, but his.

The sole thought of finally feeling him in flesh and bone inside her was enough to make her all wet. She couldn’t wait any longer, with a determination she hadn’t feel before burning through her skin, she grabbed her coat and went to him. During the ride to his place, she was only getting wetter and wetter thinking about all the things she could do to him, all the things he could do to her.

How they could fuck each other.

Cordelia wondered if she could get an orgasm by only imagining things, she felt as if she was about the explode. The desire, the lust was too much to handle, even before she was there, the friction between her thighs was adding up to the excitement.

She had finally arrived, sitting in the car in front of his house, she was waiting a minute to compose herself.

With a slow movement her right hand started to caress her thighs, she could feel her throbbing cunt, her juices almost dripping onto the seat. Her hand disappear beneath the pleat of her dress and a single finger dragged slowly and rather harsh from her entrance to her clit, Cordelia felt her abdomen tighten, a loud moan scaped her lips, she wanted to spread her legs and be fucked senseless.

She put her thumb in her mouth, sucking hard while caressing her clit, feeling the sensations growing inside her as she imagined herself on top of Frank, riding him, feeling him finally inside her, filling her. Her hand speeded up the pace, but it wasn’t enough, she needed more friction, more roughness. Without any more thought she got out of the car and knocked on the door.

Frank was sleeping, it wasn´t very late, but he felt the tiredness of the week in his body and he had fallen sleep. In dreams he heard the door, someone was about to break it down. With slow and almost mechanical movements, he finally got up. To his enormous surprise it was Cordelia. She looked rather wild, her hair was loose in her bun, and her face red, as if she had just run a marathon.

“What took you so long?”, she asked with a mischievous smile. Her voice was breathy and there was something glowing in her eyes. Frank didn´t really know how to react to that sight.

“Is everything okay?”, the concern in his voice was evident, however to Cordelia that only made her more aroused, if that was even possible. Not wanting to waste any more time, she stepped inside and closed the door. They were close but not that much, the hall was lightly dim, she took a step closer until they were mere inches apart. She caressed his cheek with a sticky hand; it was one gentle gesture that didn’t last long. She closed the space between them with one rough kiss, their teeth clashing together. Her hands starting to travel along his chest until they reached the edge of his pants.

“Wa… wait a minute”, Frank took both Cordelia’s hands, she felt the dissapointment of being possibly rejected, however Frank only shove her into the wall, and started kissing her again, his tongue pushing past her lips with a hidden urgency.

He had wanted to fuck her since their first meeting, Cordelia with her rather prudish and scared face, he often imagined how she would look like having an orgasm.

She didn´t want that though, putting both hands on his shoulders and pushing him away, she managed to turn him around, and now was him the one pined against the wall.

His face was touching the cold wall, Cordelia behind him, chest pressed against his back, one hand holding his and the other placed in his chest and perhaps she would have stopped, were not from the moans Frank was starting to make. She bitted and nipped his neck, she traced her tongue along his ear, marking him as hers. The hand on the chest reached his mid-section only to feel a big bulge growing inside Frank’s pants. She stopped everything, turned him around once again so they could be facing each other and with a deep, serious voice said.

“You want me to suck your cock?”

Frank didn´t even dare to speak, a nod was sufficient to Cordelia, who got in her knees and started unbuttoning his pants.

With the sight of his cock her mouth started watering, finally she was going to taste him, to make him scream her name. She didn´t took him in her mouth immediately, but licked all of his length, savouring him. This made Frank’s hips to buckle, he wanted to shove his dick all the way down her throat, but he knew how to be patient.

After a few strokes with her hand, she finally wrapped her lips around him and, as slowly as she could, started to go deeper, circling her tongue around him. The deeper she went, the lauder his moans became. Without even realizing it, his hands ended up buried deep in her hair, moving her head rhythmically with his thrusts or even pulling her.

He was not being gentle, he was thrusting so hard that Cordelia felt that gagging sensation several times, but to her surprise with every firm thrust she felt, her wetness was starting to run down her thighs. Hearing the wet sounds they make and tasting him was even better to what she had imagined. Finally, when she sensed that Frank was about to come, she lifted her head up and ask him:

“You want to come in my face or want me to swallow it?” The answer never came, for that was enough for Frank to come all over her face. She licked the cum that was close to her mouth and let the rest dripped over her clothes.

She felt empowered, even though she was blowing him, she was the one in control of the situation. She got up and could see how Frank’s body was trembling from his release, his eyes almost closed. It was so erotic seeing him vulnerable like that. 

“Are you tired yet? You hadn’t even fuck me properly”

Frank just looked at her, marvelled at how beautiful she was and how hard he was getting again. If her mouth had felt that way, her pussy ought to be even greater. He grabbed her hand and led her to the bedroom. Cordelia took off her dress, revealing nothing underneath it. This time was Frank the one who didn’t waste time and pushed her harshly onto the bed.

“ I want you to eat me, lick me, taste me. Spread my legs as wide as you can and fuck me with your mouth. You can do whatever you want with your hands”, was Cordelia’s demand. Doing as commanded, Frank opened her legs, put them over his shoulders and with his tongue started to trace all the way from his clit to his entrance, very much like to what she had done previously. With his free hands he was grabbing and massaging her breasts, in a way that reminded her of someone kneading breath, with rough big hands handling her soft breasts. 

She wanted to scream, but she couldn’t, it felt so good that she was choking, forgetting to breath. Those sounds made Frank's hands squeeze her breast even harder. In her dreams Frank was a gentle lover, who would fuck her in a sweet way. But the real Frank was everything but gentle, with his lips and sometimes his teeth, he would nip at her clit.

When she started to make lauder sounds he started to be rougher on her, until he was straight up sucking her pounding mount, he sucked her in a steadily and needy way, as if she was water and he had just returned from the dessert and was desperate for drinking something.

It didn't take long before she felt her stomach tightened and her legs trembled. “ _Keep fucking me faster_ ” was all she could say. He obeyed and, in the end, she felt the explosion, she felt the tears in her eyes, the release from many lonely nights, from all the waiting was happening.

The scream was out, and she felt her body going kind of limb. Beneath her she could feel a puddle, when she lifted her head, she saw that Frank’s face was dripping sweat and perhaps something else. His eyes were dark, not forgiving and, after swallowing hard, he only looked at her. 

Cordelia shove him to the bed, straddled him and took his hand, put his left hand in her entrance and took the index finger of the other in her mouth and started sucking. She was looking directly into his eyes, it wasn´t long before the hand that was on her pussy started to move, long fingers tracing her wet folds. She was done and he was harder than ever, so much she could feel him almost vibrating underneath her. At last Cordelia said:

"Now I'm goin to ride you so relentlessly one of us will pass out"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there were any mistakes.


End file.
